


一个关于说教的梗

by moiFUNGI



Category: IDOLiSH7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moiFUNGI/pseuds/moiFUNGI





	一个关于说教的梗

平心而论，四叶环觉得自己的忍耐力在同龄人中还是算不错的。

毕竟，要忍耐着不对无时不刻在自己身边的恋人出手真的不是件容易的事情。身为偶像，两人在大众面前只能装作普通的双人组搭档，环也只能小心翼翼地克制自己的言行。不过多亏了和泉一织的建议，MEZZO”的路线一直是“感情十分好的双人组合”，就算环不经意间做出了像是拉手之类的亲密行为也不会引发什么舆论热潮，甚至还能让些许女性粉丝捂脸尖叫：

“今天MEZZO又发糖了！”

然而除却公众场合，两人私下独处的机会也并不多。I7的大家共享着一间套房，虽然彼此住的很近，但是和其他队友抬头不见低头见的也并不适合做什么酱酱酿酿的事情，天知道环已经有多久没有吻过自己的恋人了。

所以，这次真的不能全怪我！

环在套房的床上正襟危坐，低头看着膝盖上握拳的双手愤愤地想着。

毕竟这是久违的MEZZO二人的商业活动哦？资方还慷慨地给MEZZO定了套房哦？也就是说，我们有一整晚的时间，是难得的二人世界哦？

所以这种情况下没忍住无套内射了也不完全是我的责任嘛！

而另一位当事人，此时正站在床边不停地冲着环念叨着什么。声音和以往有些不同，是逢坂壮五严肃起来的状态，略显冷淡，却又不会觉得过分疏离。

“环，我们约定过的吧，要对彼此的健康负责所以在做的时候一定要戴好套。

“你出来之前应该跟我说一声的，就这么不声不响地射在里面我也很为难的。

“并不是要求你克制的意思，只是这些意外情况也请让我有个心理准备啊。

“更何况你还没有戴套，这样很容易留下痕迹的，到时候工作人员发现了怎么办？”

没戴的话射外面不是更容易留下痕迹嘛，环忍不住在内心小声顶嘴，虽说不会觉得厌烦，但多多少少还是会觉得失落。本以为能好好享受只属于两人的夜晚，结果却因为自己的错被迫接受壮五的说教……不，不对，这也不能全算自己的错……

放任思绪发散，环的眼神也开始游移。他不想抬头看壮五的表情，说教时的表情之前已经见过太多次了，冷淡，默然，内心早已认定无法沟通却依然强迫着自己的表情，这种表情不该出现在这个晚上。

说到底这个剧情展开的方向就不对嘛，为什么我要坐在这里听着壮壮说教啊？

说教还在耳边继续，却如穿堂风般没在脑子里留下一点痕迹。环最终下定决心抬起视线，却在看到壮五之后定住了。

他看到了自己的先前释放的浊液顺着壮五的大腿从他体内慢慢地流了下来。

事后的壮五还没来得及收拾，只是随意抓了一件T恤套在了身上。然而T恤并不合身，只是懒散地挂在身上，连锁骨附近情事的红痕也无法完全遮蔽，在衣料间若隐若现，灼烧着环的神经。或许是情事的缘故，壮五脸上还残留着绯红色的痕迹，虽然本人一直板着脸，却并不觉得冷淡，反而带了些许禁欲的味道。T恤过长的下摆彻底遮住了壮五的腿根，却也拦不住腿上的痕迹。环仿佛看到了那痕迹顺着腿流里到地上，渗入地毯里。

他突然意识到壮五身上穿的是自己的T恤。

脑海里瞬间像是被闪光弹打了个照面，变得一片空白，心脏被一只大手仅仅捏住，血液被迫朝下奔涌，感受到了抬头的前兆，环倏地从床上站起来，没理会壮五诧异的眼神转身进了厕所并落了锁。

总觉得现在不是时候，坐在马桶上的环沮丧地想着，要是被壮壮知道自己在他说教的过程中勃起了肯定只会让对方更加生气的。自己已经犯了一次错误，不能在让壮壮生气了。

“环？你怎么了？”门外传来了壮五的声音，是隔了扇门的关系吗？环听不出对方话语里的情绪。

“没什么，我只是想稍微静一下罢了。”

门外没了声音，正当环烦恼着要如何解决自己的生理问题的时候，却突然传来了剧烈的敲门声，门把手也随着一起传出了咔嚓咔嚓的哀鸣，仿佛下一秒门就能碎成九段摆在环面前。

环想起了那次被电锯支配的恐怖。

没想到让壮壮这么生气了，环赶忙跳起来打开厕所的门，紧闭双眼朝着门外的壮五鞠了个标准的90度的躬。

“壮壮对不起！我以后一定会好好戴套的，也不会再内射了！”

这种情况下，先道歉肯定是没错了。

“诶？我没有在生气哦。”

睁开眼抬起头，眼前的人的表情确实不像在生气，倒不如说是有些担心的样子。

“没生气你为什么要砸门啊？刚刚我再晚开门一步你都可能把门拆了啊！”

“我以为你生气了啊，你一声不吭地进了厕所还把门锁上了，为了能和你当面说上话我只能这样……”壮五垂下眼眸红着脸，似乎也察觉到了刚刚的行为有些过火，“我刚刚可能也说的有些过分了，毕竟你也忍耐很久了，很抱歉。”

“我并不是因为生气，才来厕所的。”

“是吗？”壮五抬头，迎上了环的视线。他从对方的眸子里看到了自己的倒影，同时也解读出了环略带隐忍的表情里埋藏的深意。不着痕迹地低头用眼神确认了一番之后，壮五的脸还是烧了起来。

他走向了环，反手关上了厕所的门。

“反正也是要洗澡的，”他听见自己说，“作为惩罚，明天没有国王布丁了。”


End file.
